


The Wild Type Has An Even Wilder Fiancee?!

by JadeDragon2000



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Anime, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, Ouran High School Host Club is Lowkey Sexist and Homophobic, first lobelia episode also done right, highkey hate kyoya's dad, imma fix that, love his mother, lowkey dislike tamaki's dad, renge is ok, she's really annoying though, the beach episode done right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDragon2000/pseuds/JadeDragon2000
Summary: Ouran High School Host Club if Mori had a fiancee. Told through the eyes of one, Haruhi Fujioka.She is tall, strong, and apparently has a huge weakness for her fiance and his cousin.Join Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club as they get to know Reina Long, Mori's fiancee, and also Nekozawa's best friend. Join Haruhi as she tries to navigate the world of the rich and famous without losing her mind. But would the new Host Club addition prove to be her saving grace?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Morinozuka Takashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Reina's Profile

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OHSHC, just Reina Long. I also don't own any of the images used in this story.

Name - Reina Evermore Nikolina Long

Age - 19

Birthday - February 17th, 1988

Height - 6’0

Eye Color - Greyish Blue

Hair Color - Onyx Black

Zodiac - Dragon, Aquarius

Birthstone - Amethyst 

Hobbies - 

  * Learning new martial arts
  * Learning new languages
  * Brewing tea & trying new tea combinations
  * Finding new books to read
  * Trying new foods from different cultures
  * Drawing



Likes - 

  * Pasta
  * Tea
  * Reading
  * Martial arts
  * Autumn



Dislikes - 

  * Vegetables
  * Beer
  * Summer
  * Puffy yellow dress uniform



Skills -

  * Knows 4 languages - Japanese, Chinese, Norwegian, and English (Both American English and British English) 



  * Martial Arts -Kendo, Aikido, Karate, Judo and Kyudo 



Additional Information - 

  * She is engaged to Takashi “Mori” Morinozuka
  * She is also protective over Honey, just like her fiance
  * She knew Mori and Hani from birth
  * She is an only child
  * She went finished high school in England at age 12
  * She then graduated at 16, with a bachelors in the fine arts of painting, and photography
  * She became a very successful model at age 15
  * She is also very well known internationally with her lifelike paintings and photos
  * She is now taking a break, spending time with Mori before their wedding
  * She has tattoos, in the form of a [red dragon](https://pin.it/4i5lxkl) on her right forearm, where her wrist is
  * A [blue phoenix](https://pin.it/60RhfsE) on the upper right of her back
  * The left part of her lower stomach has a [blue stargazer lily](http://tattoooideas.com/stomach/lower-stomach-tattoos-for-girls/)
  * The rest of her back has a [cherry blossom tree, bamboos, and a moon](https://pin.it/48dWytu)
  * Finally, she has a [quote](https://pin.it/1Lvg8k0) on her the side of her right thigh



  
  
  



	2. Episode 2; The Job of a High School Host! Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the images used in this story, all pictures of the character is drawn by Yunoki on twitter. While all of the clothing are from Pinterest, formerly on Polyvore. 
> 
> Yunoki's twitter  
> https://twitter.com/yunokism

Haruhi’s Pov. 

It’s been 3 hours since Miss Kanako chose me as her new favorite host and Tamaki senpai is still sulking. I honestly don’t know why he’s so upset. He’s been eating instant ramen for nearly 30 minutes now. 

“Hey boss, why don’t you stop eating that commoner’s ramen and come over here and help us with the party planning,” said Hikaru as he and Kaoru turned to face Tamaki senpai. 

We were all sitting together at one table going over the preparations for the dance party, whereas Tamaki senpai was sitting all alone still eating the ramen. 

Kaoru then chimed in with,”Does it really bother you so much that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?” 

Without looking up from his laptop, where he was typing and calculating the costs for the party, Kyoya senpai replied nonchalantly with,”He shouldn’t be surprised. She’s had this illness for awhile now, hasn’t she?” 

I was immediately confused, did Miss Kanako have an illness? 

“What illness?” I asked Kyoya senpai. 

Hikaru immediately slid behind Kyoya senpai and answered with,”She’s got the host hopping disease.” 

And from behind Hikaru came Kaoru, continuing with,”AKA never-the-same-boy disease.” 

“Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis,” explained Kyoya senpai, still not looking up from his laptop. 

Wow, so this Princess really is fickle or she’s the type to move on from a new toy after a week or so. 

Hani senpai moves from the right of me to standing in between Kyoya senpai and me, adding in,”That’s right. ‘Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama chan.” 

Oh, so that’s why Tamaki senpai must be still sulking, he must be upset that she chose me over him. 

His pride must be hurt that he, a “handsome prince”, was replaced with a “lowly commoner”. Honestly, the things he got upset by are so absurd, it’s unimaginable! 

“Oh, so he’s upset because I took her from him?” I deadpanned.

As soon as i finished that sentence, Tamaki senpai shot up from nowhere and yelled,”Shut up! I couldn’t care less. I’m running out of patience.”

I started sweat dropping,”Huh?” 

He started backing away while yammering on with,”Haruhi, it’s time you started dressing like a girl!” 

He continued on while holding his head and shaking it back and forth”I don’t understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady!”

I just can’t believe this dude, he was all fine with me doing this until I got more popular than him. I started to tune him out, his argument is getting old. 

“No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!” 

The twins then came to his defense, or added more fire to the fuel, I’m not sure, but it’s probably both. 

“Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes,” said Hikaru. 

“And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell.” added Kaoru. 

“That’s enough, Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy. Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were.” screeched Tamaki senpai as he holds up a giant portrait of my middle school picture as tears stream down his face. 

“Don’t go blowing up my photos without asking me first!” I shout, as all of them gather around the picture. 

Tamaki senpai totally overreacting as he’s on his knees and bawling. 

“The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am. How could this possibly become that?” asks Hikaru, as they all turn to face me. 

Sighing, I answered his question,”The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. It’s a real pain to get gum out of long hair. So I decided to cut it all off. I didn’t care if I looked like a dude, you know. “ 

As soon as I finished my explanation, Tamaki senpai ran up to me and started shouting again,”Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude. Momma, Haruhi’s using those dirty boy words again!” 

Momma? Who is Tamaki senpai referring to? Kaoru then asked the question, all of us were wondering,”I’m sorry, but who is momma?” 

That was when Kyoya senpai apple up,”Based on club position, I assume it’s me.”

I guess that makes sense to Tamaki senpai, but it still is extremely stupid. His crying is getting annoying fast. 

“Look I don’t see what you’re crying about. Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt. It’ll never happen if I’m just an errand boy.”

“Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You’ll need it at the party.” questioned Hikaru. 

I immediately started sweat dropping and started to stammer out a sentence, they didn’t mean what I thought they meant? Did they? 

“Uh …. No. But the party doesn’t have anything to do with my quota, right? I’m not interested in going to the events, so if I can be excused …” 

Tamaki senpai instantly sprung up with a glint in his eyes, as soon as I started to give out an excuse to escape the party. 

”Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you’re going to have to show us how far you’re willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I’ll tell the entire school that you’re a girl and knock you down to an errand boy.” 

I’m dead! There’s no way I can master the waltz in a week! I’ll never get rid of this debt and them. I’ll be stuck with them forever! I feel like dying just trying to admit it. Just as I was about to sink to the ground in defeat, a clear voice rang out. 

“Takashi, Mitskuni, your club sure is energetic. They’re so much more different than the clubs in the states.” 

All of us turned around towards the doorway, and there was a tall, beautiful girl standing there. She was around Mori senpai’s height even without the heels, and she had long black hair and greyish blue eyes. She clearly is very rich, judging by the expensive, luxury brand names she’s [wearing](https://pin.it/5N0IXO2) . And did she just call Mori senpai and Hani senpai by their first names? 

“ [Reina](https://pin.it/7mYx6vN) !” cheers Hani senpai, as he runs from his position next to Mori senpai to her. Whenever he gets this excited, the person he jumps at always gets knocked down, besides Mori senpai. And yet, the mysterious new girl caught him easily and hugs him tightly to her as she walks to the rest of us. 

As I look around all of us are looking at them, also shocked, besides Kyoya senpai, I mean nothing ever fazes him, and Mori senpai, who’s smiling. 

Mori senpai, smiling, I double back to him, and rubbed my eyes to make sure I’m not seeing things, nope, Mori senpai is still smiling. 

“Mori senpai, Hani senpai, will you please introduce us to your guest, as you seem to know her quite well,” implored Kyoya senpai. 

“Sure, this is Reina Long, a childhood friend of mine and Takashi and also his fiancee!” 

Childhood friend, seems accurate, wait, fiancee! I didn’t realize Mori senpai had a fiancee, though it makes sense as he never seems to touch the female guests or show any interest. 

“Fiancee! Mori senpai, Hani senpai, how could you hide this from us!” wails Tamaki senpai. 

He then whips over to Kyoya senpai and yells at him,”Mommy! How can you betray me like this!” 

“Because it’s none of your business, Daddy.” replied kyoya senpai sarcastically. 

“N-nn-nn one of my business,” whispers Tamaki senpai as he crouches down in his corner of depression. 

“Miss Long, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Kyoya senpai continues on as if nothing has happened. 

Reina politely smiles back at Kyoya senpai and allows him to kiss her hand. 

She then walks over to Mori senpai and hugs him with one arm while still holding on to Hani senpai. 

“Reina, you’re here,” says Mori senpai in awe, like with actual emotion in his voice, usually he sounds so monotone and blank. 

“Takashi, I am, and I’ll be staying here for the rest of the year too, is that okay?” as she teases him with a shit eating grin on her face. 

The twins then run up to her and Hikaru grabs her with one hand, while kaoru grabs her other hand, forcing her to let go of Hani senpai. They then spin her around and end it when she is farther away from Hani senpai, and Mori senpai. 

“So Miss Reina, we heard that you’re engaged to our one and only Morinozuka senpai, how about you switch to us? What made you choose him anyway, he’s so silent, and you seem like so much fun.” taunted the twins in unison. 

“Well, Hitachiin twins, yes, I am engaged to the one and only Takashi Morinozuka, and while you are very charming, you're too young for me. And I chose him because he was my best friend before we ever became engaged and because I love him. Does that satisfy your questions?” asks Reina as she smirks. 

“Now it is quite late, how about we all meet here tomorrow afternoon after classes, of course, Miss Reina, you are free to join us.” announced Kyoya senpai as he began packing up his laptop. 

“Fine,” said the twins as they pouted. 

“Goodbye everyone! Reina, Takashi and I are going first!” says Hani senpai as he waves from on top of Mori senpai. 

“Bye everyone, it was nice meeting you.” 

And that concluded our first meeting of the famous fiancee of Mori senpai, Reina Long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes or have any critique, please comment below. This is my first story that I have the confidence to complete.


End file.
